Die Entfaltung des Waylon Smithers
by ChequeRoot
Summary: Übersetzung von "The Unfolding of Waylon Smithers" - Translated by the most wonderful Lady Tiko. Words cannot express my gratitude for her amazing time and work on this project!
1. Chapter 1

**Die Entfaltung des Waylon Smithers**

Übersetzung von _The Unfolding of Waylon Smithers by chequeroot_

 **Kapitel 1**

Charles Montgomery Burns trommelte angespannt und wütend mit seinen Fingern auf seinen Schreibtisch. Es war schwer, Arbeit zu erledigen, jetzt, da Waylon Smithers weg war. Den schwachköpfigen Tölpeln beizubringen, einfache Dinge zu erledigen, wie zum Beispiel dem Kontrolleur der Atombehörde eine einfache Lüge zu erzählen, war ein Ärgernis gewesen. Wie schwer war es denn bitte, ein paar Papiere zu fälschen und die Spuren zu verwischen? Smithers tat dies die ganze Zeit über auf seine Bitte hin.

Smithers' Exil war zum Besten, sagte Burns sich selbst. Smithers musste wachsen. Wenn es jemals die Chance gäbe, dass Smithers eines Tages das Burns-Imperium erben könnte – ganz ehrlich, wer sonst war da? Sein miserabler Sohn Larry? Wohl kaum! – dann musste Burns sichergehen, dass Smithers damit zu Recht kommen würde.

Frustriert mahlte er mit den Zähnen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als Smithers packen zu schicken. Er war ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Burns wusste, Smithers war fähig, große Dinge alleine zu vollbringen, aber von Zeit zu Zeit fiel der Mann wieder zurück in seine unterwürfige Routine. _Wenn er es nicht einmal schafft, mir die Stirn zu bieten,_ grübelte Burns, _wie will er sich dann jemand anderem widersetzen?_

Diese Situation musste er mit Hilfe von Thaddeus Dimas aus Plateau City ändern. Thaddeus war der Eigentümer des Atomkraftwerks in Plateau City und der Staat New York schien weit genug weg zu sein, sodass Smithers wohl nicht in den nächsten Zug zurück steigen würde. Burns wusste, Thaddeus würde nicht versuchen, Smithers für sich abzuwerben. Der Mann war zu unabhängig dafür. Er war einer dieser nervtötenden praktischen Typen, der wissen wollte, wie jeder Zentimeter seines Kraftwerkes funktionierte. Er war durch Arbeit reich geworden, wie er selbst sagte.

Burns verzog das Gesicht. _Sich die Hände schmutzig machen? Nein danke!_

Thaddeus und sein lockeres Management war in Ordnung… woanders. Thaddeus' Vater Lukas Dimas war der erste seiner Familie gewesen, der aufs College ging. Lukas und Burns lernten sich in Yale kennen und begannen eine lebenslange Freundschaft. Lukas machte seinen Abschluss und wurde Ingenieur. Letztendlich heiratete er und hatte viele Kinder.

Sie waren eine schlaue Familie. Burns schätzte ihre Arbeitsmoral. Er war überrascht, als Thaddeus sich entschied, im Feld der Nuklearenergie tätig zu werden. (Lukas sagte, es war teilweise Burns' Einfluss.) Über die Jahre entstand eine freundschaftliche Rivalität zwischen Burns und Thaddeus.

Das letzte Mal, dass die beiden sich sahen, war bei einer Convention in Chicago.

„ _Verrate mir dein Geheimnis, Monty"_ , fragte Thaddeus lachend. „ _Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, siehst du genauso aus wie das Mal davor. Bitte sag mir, was ist dein Geheimnis für langandauernde Jugend?"_ Burns lächelte ihn schief an und sagte _:" Single zu bleiben."_

„ _Ach Monty, ich habe von deinen Abenteuern gehört"_ , neckte Thaddeus.

Burns grinste und schüttelte seinen Kopf _:"Tad, du hast gar nichts gehört. Ich bin der begehrteste Junggeselle in fünf Staaten und ich beabsichtige, das zu bleiben."_

„ _Unsterblichkeit durch Zölibat? Keine Wahl, die ich treffen würde, aber hey, ich bin nicht du!"_ , antwortete er und legte ihm seinen Arm auf die Schulter.

Burns nahm vorsichtig Thaddeus' dicke Finger weg. „ _Das stimmt, mein guter Mann, das bist du nicht. Und so sollten wir es belassen, oder?"_

Während seines Gesprächs mit Thaddeus ignorierte er Smithers komplett. Es wäre nicht gut, würden die Leute anfangen, hinter seinem Rücken zu tratschen. Natürlich hatte Smithers das nicht verstanden. Seine Gefühle waren verletzt. Später an diesem Abend, fragte er Burns, warum er ihn auf der Convention nicht vorgestellt hatte.

Burns setzte sein entrüstetest Gesicht auf. „ _Smithers, "_ , sagte er mit höhnischem Lächeln, " _ich stelle nicht jedem, der mein Büro betritt, meine Einrichtung vor, oder?"_

„ _Nein, Sir."_

„ _Also, wenn ich meine Einrichtung den Leuten nicht vorstelle, warum denken Sie dann, würde ich Sie vorstellen? Als was sollte ich Sie überhaupt vorstellen? Bemitleidenswerter Stiefellecker?"_

Smithers sah daraufhin so niedergeschlagen aus, dass Burns sich zwang, sich wegzudrehen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, die Trauer in dessen Augen zu sehen. Burns schüttelte den Kopf und kam wieder zurück ins Jetzt. Aber als was könnte er Smithers wirklich vorstellen? _Assistent? Freund?_ ‚ _Das Stück, das mich vervollständigt?'_ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nichts davon war wirklich richtig. Er hatte Thaddeus erzählt, Smithers war einer seiner vielen Assistenten. Sollte der Mann doch glauben, was er wollte.

Burns wunderte sich, wie es Smithers in Plateau City erging. Er hatte einen Anruf, einen Brief erwartet; etwas, das zeigte, dass Smithers ihn vermisste. Schlussendlich rief er persönlich Thaddeus an: „ _Wie macht sich Waylon in seinem Training? Läuft alles gut?"_ Er versuchte, jeden Hinweis auf Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„ _Oh, er ist ein guter Arbeiter"_ , antwortete Thaddeus. „ _Ich kann verstehen, warum du willst, dass er lernt. Ich denke, es herrscht eine gewisse Rivalität zwischen ihm und Preston, aber sie werden das klären."_

„ _Wer ist Preston?"_

„ _Oh,"_ , antwortete Thaddeus fröhlich _, "er ist mein neuer Assistent für dieses Jahr. Fleißig wie eine Biene. Nicht aus Yale, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein guter Junge."_

Burns blickte böse drein, froh darüber, dass Thaddeus ihn nicht sehen konnte. „ _Ich verstehe"_ , antwortete er vorsichtig. „ _Nun, mein guter Mann, ich wünsche über Smithers' Fortschritt informiert zu werden. Und wenn er es nicht schafft, erwarte ich einen vollständigen Bericht von dir."_

Thaddeus ließ sein übliches Lachen ertönen. Burns fand es ziemlich nervig. „ _Oder was, Monty? Er ist ein erwachsener Mann und kann seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen! Was willst du dagegen machen?"_

„ _Tad, er ist mein Angestellter und ich tue, was immer ich tun muss."_ Das Gespräch war zu Ende. Burns legte auf. ‚ _Was würde ich tun? Für Smithers würde ich tun, was auch immer getan werden muss.'_

Warum hatte er überhaupt in Betracht gezogen, Smithers wegzuschicken? Es hatte letzte Woche mit einem unerfreulichen Traum angefangen. Es war eine Wiederholung des Ereignisses 40 Jahre zuvor, das Waylon Smithers Senior das Leben kostete, nur war dieses Mal niemand da, um den Reaktor vor dem Schmelzen zu bewahren. Burns versuchte wegzulaufen, aber das Feuer schloss ihn ein. Er fühlte, wie seine Haut Blasen bekam und Feuer fing. Er versuchte, um Hilfe zu rufen, aber die heiße Luft strömte in seine Lungen und verbrannte ihn von innen. Er schluckte. Der Schmerz fühlte sich zu real an. In seinem Traum starb er.

Das nächste, das ihm bewusst wurde, war, dass er auf einem fleckenreinen, stählernen Tisch eines Leichenbestatters lag. Über seinem Kopf waren Lampen und Fäden mit jedem Teil seines Körpers verbunden. Er versuchte zu schreien, aber der Luftschlauch in seiner Kehle machte es unmöglich. Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, aber merkte, dass er seinen Körper nicht bewegen konnte. Obwohl er tot war, banden Riemen seine Arme und Beine nieder. In den Schatten um ihn herum waren Stimmen. Er erkannte sie als die von Waylon Smithers Junior und Senior, die leise miteinander sprachen.

„ _Ich dachte, er würde durchkommen"_ , sagte der junge Smithers leise. Smithers senior antwortete, aber Burns konnte es nicht hören.

„ _Ich liebte ihn"_ , sagte Smithers jr. „ _Ich dachte immer, Liebe würde genug sein."_

„ _Ich auch"_ , antwortete Smithers sr _. „Es ist Zeit, Lebwohl zu sagen, Sohn."_

Die Gesichter der beiden Smithers erschienen in Burns Gesichtsfeld.

„ _Lebwohl, Monty",_ sagte Smither sr., mit emotionslosem Gesicht.

„ _Leben Sie wohl, Mr. Burns"_ , sagte Smithers jr. mit Tränen in den Augen.

Geschockt sah Burns zu wie die beiden gleichzeitig nach dem Schalter am Ventilator griffen. „ _Ich bin noch am Leben"_ , versuchte er zu rufen. „ _Ich bin hier!"_

Er hörte das Wispern von Smithers Seniors Stimme. „ _Wenn es der Himmel wäre… es ist eine Spiegelung eines Himmels … nur eine Spiegelung."_

„ _Er wird nicht da sein"_ , antwortete Smithers jr. „ _Er wird niemals kommen. Es ist zu spät."_

Dann war ein Klicken zu hören und die Luft hörte auf, in Burns' Lungen zu strömen. Er fühlte sich unter dem Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers ertrinken. Er schrie noch in seinen Gedanken, als die Männer ein weißes Leintuch über sein Gesicht zogen.

Burns erwachte, dieses Mal laut schreiend. Gierig saugte er Luft in seine Lungen und warf die Laken zurück. Er setzte sich auf und rieb seine Schläfen. So einen Traum hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Er konnte sich kaum an die Details erinnern, nur an die Stimmung. Er fühlte sich durchgerüttelt und krank; so etwas hatte er seit Jahren nicht erlebt. Er lief ins Badezimmer und übergab sich ins Waschbecken.

Es war bereits Montagmorgen. Er gab es auf, in dieser Nacht noch schlafen zu können und stand auf. ‚ _Zeit, einen Gefallen einzufordern'_. Er hatte gehofft, dieser Tag würde nie kommen, aber jetzt schien es unvermeidbar. Die Visionen verfolgten ihn. Als der Tag fortschritt, zerfraßen sie seine Fähigkeit zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er fing an, Smithers' Anwesenheit zu vermissen. Dieser Traum machte ihm seine Sterblichkeit mehr als bewusst und er konnte nicht weitermachen. Es schien, als wäre jeder Tag, den Smithers bei ihm verbrachte, ein verschwendeter für seinen Assistenten.

* * *

Waylon Smithers Jr. erwachte früh, aber nicht aufgrund eines bösen Traums. Er hatte schon frühmorgens einen vollen Terminkalender. Er stand auf, kümmerte sich um seinen Hund und ging dann ins Fitnesscenter, um Sport zu machen, bevor er in den Tag startete. Nach dem Duschen zog er seine Arbeitskleidung an und fuhr nach Burns Manor. Er erwartete, seinen Chef aufwecken und füttern zu müssen. Überraschenderweise war Burns schon wach und sehr schweigsam. Burns scheuchte ihn weg und verbot es, ihm zu helfen. Er bestand sogar darauf, diesen Morgen selbst zur Arbeit zu fahren. Smithers drückte seinen Widerwillen aus, aber Burns bestand darauf und drohte, die Hunde loszulassen. Seufzend stieg er in sein eigenes Auto und fuhr zum Kraftwerk.

Er saß in seinem bescheidenen Büro im Springfielder Kernkraftwerk und arbeite sich durch einen Haufen Briefe und Mitteilungen. Die nukleare Regulierungskommission und die Arbeitsschutzorganisation OSHA hatten ihnen eine Litanei von Problemen, die korrigiert werden müssen, geschickt. Eine Mitteilung enthielt die Phrase _:" …Das Kraftwerk scheint seit 1978 nicht verbessert worden zu sein."_ Irgendwo im Stapel war ein Dokument, das klarstellte, ihre Versicherung würde beendet bis alles repariert wäre. Burns schlecht gelaunt, administrative Katastrophen…

Warum brach immer alles auf einmal über seinem Kopf zusammen?

Smithers seufzte und hatte große Lust, sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Er versteckte immer eine Packung in seinem Schreibtisch. Er rauchte selten, aber manchmal brachte ihn der Stress dazu. Er musste die Kippen verstecken. Burns durchsuchte regelmäßig seinen Schreibtisch. Immer wenn er Zigaretten fand, warf er sie weg und hielt Smithers einen Vortrag über die Schädlichkeit von Tabak. Warum sich Burns überhaupt darum kümmerte, davon hatte Smithers nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Es war nicht einfach, für Mister Burns zu arbeiten. Obwohl es von seiner Seite aus Arbeit aus Liebe war, der Ansturm von Pflichten konnte niemals endend sein. Manchmal wünschte er sich heimlich, dass Mr. Burns ihm erlauben würde, seinen eigenen Assistenten einzustellen. Einmal erzählte er ihm von dieser Idee. Burns hatte sie schnell im Keim erstickt. „ _Wie könnte ich erwarten, dass etwas richtig gemacht wird, wenn Sie es nicht tun, Smithers! Ich schlage vor, Sie schlagen sich diese dumme Idee sofort aus dem Kopf. Ich würde eher Sie ersetzen als zwei Paar Hände in meinen Angelegenheiten herumwerkeln zu lassen."_ Burns wusste, wie man Worte schmerzen lassen konnte. Er benutze sie wie eine scharfe Rasierklinge.

In letzter Zeit war es schwerer für Smithers geworden, Freude an seinem Job zu finden. Er dachte, das sei nur logisch. Burns war besonders feindselig gewesen, hatte darauf bestanden, alleine gelassen zu werden und ihn aus dem Manor verwiesen. Burns wurde oft übellaunig gegen Mitte März. Diesen Frühling aber schien Burns noch kaltschnäuziger zu sein als gewöhnlich. Bis Ende März sprach er kaum mit Smithers, die gewöhnlichen Anweisungen ausgenommen. Auf Smithers' Versuche ihn aufzumuntern wurde mit subtiler bis offener Feindseligkeit reagiert. Smithers war nicht sicher warum. Wie auch immer, dieser Morgen setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf. Smithers seufzte und holte sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee. Es würde ein langer Tag werden. So viel Liebe er auch gegenüber seinem Chef fühle, konnte er ihn doch nie verstehen. So sehr er auch versuchte, in Burns' Kopf vorzudringen, der Mann blockierte ihn. Gelegentlich würde er sehen – oder er glaubte er hätte gesehen – etwas mehr hinter Burns' Augen.

Es gab Zeiten da war Burns ihm gegenüber fast zärtlich. Dann fast sofort nach solchen Vorfällen, drehte er sich um und machte eine verletzende Bemerkung. Smithers musste zugeben, dass er nach so vielen Jahren, die er Burns kannte und unerwiderte Bewunderung für ihn entwickelte, letztendlich die Hoffnung zu verlieren begann. Er hatte Beziehungsratgeber gelesen, alles vom Umgang mit unerwiderten Gefühlen bis zu Verführungskunst. Er wechselte hin und her zwischen dem Versuch, über seine Gefühle hinwegzukommen und zu versuchen, sie auszudrücken. Es war ein Teufelskreis. Die einfache Wahrheit war, dass er, Waylon Joseph Smithers, nach fast zwanzig Jahren es leid geworden war, es zu versuchen. Da war er, sich durch einen Berg an Papieren kämpfend, und wofür? Smithers musste zugeben, dass sich sein Leben eventuell ein bisschen zu sehr um Burns gedreht hatte. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht gesund. Genauso wenig wie rauchen oder trinken, um seine Probleme zu lösen. Er nahm seine Brille ab und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Er murmelte ein kurzes Gebet, sich wundern, ob Gott ihn überhaupt hörte. ‚ _Bitte Gott, mach, dass sich das alles klärt, irgendwie.'_

Burns' Stimme unterbrach ihn. „ _Schlafen währen der Arbeitszeit, Smithers? Es ist erst neun Uhr morgens. Vielleicht sollte ich Sie einfach feuern und durch einen trainierten Affen aus der Poststelle ersetzen."_ Smithers hob den Kopf und schaute Burns an. Er war müde, hatte genug von allem. „ _Vielleicht sollten Sie das tun, Sir"_ , antwortete er geschlagen. Er drehte seinem Boss den Rücken zu und widmete sich wieder dem endlosen Haufen an Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch.

* * *

Überrascht blinzelte Burns. Normalerweise resultierte eine solche Drohung in einer wilden Antwort seitens Smithers. Ein albernes Gelaber ( _Bitte nicht! Ich brauche Sie!_ ) das sowohl eklig als auch schmeichelhaft war. Aber nicht heute. Smithers schien abgelenkt, sogar gelangweilt zu sein… dann hatte er sich von ihm weggedreht! Das war nicht die Art und Weise, wie die Dinge zwischen ihnen laufen sollten. C.M. Burns war der einzige, der ausweichen durfte! Burns ging in verblüfft schweigend zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Was war bloß in letzter Zeit mit Smithers los? Burns dachte, sie wären sich einig. Es gab eine bestimmte Art, wie die Dinge zwischen den beiden liefen. Er setzte sich und klopfte nachdenklich mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch.

„ _Smithers,"_ bellte er, „ _kommen Sie her!" „Ich komme, Sir",_ kam es aus Smithers' angrenzendem Büro. Der Mann stand auf und ging hinüber.

„ _Setzen Sie sich",_ wies Burns ihn an. Smithers ließ sich in einen Sessel gegenüber von Burns plumpsen. „ _Was ist los mit Ihnen? Sie sind abgelenkt und unbeteiligt und absolut nicht Sie selbst."_ Smithers streckte seinen Rücken durch _._

„ _Es geht mir gut, Sir."_

„ _Das ist eine Definition von „gut", die ich nicht kenne."_

„ _In Ordnung, dann geht es mir nicht gut"_ , antwortete Smithers.

„ _Das kann ich sehen."_

„ _Mister Burns, was ist der Sinn dieses Gespräches? Ich hinke meinem Zeitplan hinterher und es ist noch nicht einmal elf Uhr. Ich muss zurück zu meiner Arbeit."_

Burns tippte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen _. „Eine solche Einstellung, Smithers"_ , fauchte er, " _ist untypisch für Sie, und ehrlich gesagt ist sie nicht gewünscht. Sie sind hier, um einen Job zu erledigen."_

(„ _Eigentlich sind es ca. 2.800 kleine Jobs"_ , murmelte Smithers.)

Burns sprach weiter. „ _Wenn ich Ihnen nicht vertrauen kann, ihn zu machen, wozu sind Sie dann noch gut für mich?"_

Smithers sank in seinen Sessel zurück. „ _Ich nehme an, dann bin ich gar nichts für Sie."_

„ _Bah, schon wieder sind Sie so melodramatisch. Ich habe keinen Bedarf an Theatralik, aber ich denke ich weiß, was das Problem ist. Es ist hier zu arbeiten, nicht wahr?"_ Burns zeigte auf das Büro. „ _Sie sind seit zwanzig Jahren hier, und noch immer sind Sie in derselben Position in der Sie angefangen haben!"_

Smithers sagte nichts, er starrte lediglich dümmlich in die Luft.

Burns zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er hatte auf eine Reaktion gehofft. Zeit, die schweren Geschütze aufzufahren.

„ _Ich habe eine Lösung für uns beide. Sehen Sie, Smithers, ich schätze Self-made Männer. Sie sind zu zufrieden hier. Es ist meine eigene Schuld. Ich habe es Ihnen zu einfach gemacht und sie weich bleiben lassen. Glücklicherweise, habe ich in letzter Zeit darüber nachgedacht. Letzte Nacht, Smithers, merkte ich, wie zerbrechlich und vergänglich das Leben ist. Ich werde nicht immer da sein. Ich brauche jemanden, der sich um das alte Mädchen kümmert, wenn ich tot bin."_

„ _Sie meinen das Kernkraftwerk, Sir?"_

„ _Natürlich tue ich das. Von welchem anderen Mädchen denken Sie würde ich sprechen? Nein, Smithers, ich habe Ihren Wechsel arrangiert und mich um alles andere gekümmert. Sie sollten sich glücklich schätzen. Ich musste einige Strippen ziehen, um Thaddeus dazu zu bringen, Sie als Leiter des operativen Geschäfts seines Kraftwerks zu akzeptieren. Sie werden morgen abreisen."_

Thaddeus Dimas. Er leitete ein Kernkraftwerk im New York State, in einer ungefähr so großen Stadt wie Springfield, in Plateau City. „ _Abreisen, Sir?"_ Smithers Stimme war eine Oktave höher.

Burns zuckte bei dem hohen Ton zusammen. „ _Ja. Offen gesagt, waren Sie in letzter Zeit ein ziemlicher Stimmungskiller und ich hatte einen Notfallplan für den Fall, dass Sie mir auf die Nerven gehen."_

„ _Sie schicken mich weg!?"_

„ _Ja. Sie werden in eine Stadt zwischen Albany und New York City fliegen. Sie werden für einen alten Freund von mir arbeiten."_

„ _Was ist mit meiner Wohnung?"_

„ _Meine Anwälte werden Ihren Mietvertrag kündigen."_

„ _Was ist mit meinem Hund?"_

„ _Nehmen Sie ihn mit, oder er kann im Manor bleiben. Mir ist es gleich."_

Smithers warf die Arme in die Luft. „ _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie geplant haben, mich einfach so loszuwerden! Ich bin keine Aktie, die sie einfach kaufen und verkaufen können, wie Sie wollen."_ Smithers sprang auf seine Füße. Verzweifelt fuhr er mit seinen Händen durch sein graues Haar. „ _Wie konnten Sie nur?"_

„ _Ich habe ein paar Anrufe gemacht –„_

„ _Nein!"_ , jammerte Smithers. „ _Ich meine, wie Sie mir das antun konnten?"_

Burns schürzte die Lippen. Er konnte Smithers gegenüber nicht ehrlich sein. Er konnte nicht sagen: _Weil ich dir zu nahe bin_. Er konnte definitiv nicht sagen: _Weil ich dich liebe_. Diese Aussagen würden nur dazu führen, dass sich Smithers noch mehr an ihn klammerte. Er musste die Verbindung zwischen ihnen kurz und schmerzvoll trennen. Er würde Smithers nach Plateau City schicken, um von Thaddeus zu lernen. Eines Tages vielleicht könnte er Smithers bitten, nach Hause zu kommen. „ _Ich kann das tun, weil ich Sie besitze"_ , antwortete er mit aller Gleichgültigkeit, die er aufbringen konnte. „ _Sie sind eine Ressource, ein Werkzeug. Ein kleines Zahnrad. Obwohl Sie wichtig für die Zukunft des Springfielder Kernkraftwerkes sind und höchstwahrscheinlich mein Erbe…"_ , er pausierte, Smithers Gesichtsausdruck genau beobachtend. Zeit für den finalen Stoß. „ _..sind Sie für mich_ _ **nicht**_ _wichtig."_

Smithers Gesicht sank in seine Hände und er fiel auf die Knie. „ _Warum?"_ , klagte er leise. „ _Warum tun Sie mir das an?"_

„ _Weil ich Sie brau-"_ , begann Burns, brach aber hastig ab. Fast hätte er die Wahrheit gesagt. „ _Weil manchmal jemand kalkulierte Risiken eingehen muss, um weiterzukommen. Sie sagten Sie fragen sich, warum ich Ihnen nicht den Titel des Vizepräsidenten gebe? Nun, ihre loyale Liebe ist schmeichelnd, aber wie könnte ich das respektieren? Ich brauche einen Mann, den ich respektiere; der das Ruder in die Hand nimmt, wenn ich sterbe."_

„ _Sie respektieren mich nicht."_

„ _Nein, und ich gebe Ihnen die Chance, das zu ändern. Gehen Sie in die weite Welt hinaus. Machen Sie etwas aus sich. Sie haben niemals außerhalb von Springfield gelebt, um Himmels willen! Sie hatten großes Potenzial und sie verschwenden es mit ihrer fatalen Obsession für mich!"_

Burns erhob sich theatralisch zu seiner vollen Größe. „ _Ich habe Sie niemals um Zuneigung gebeten, Junge! Es widert mich an. Ich habe von Ihnen verlangt, einen Job zu erledigen, und Sie haben versagt. Hier ist Ihre Chance, das wieder auszubügeln. Nehmen Sie sie… oder räumen Sie Ihren Schreibtisch."_

 _Bitte,_ betete Burns still und verzweifelt _, bitte sag nicht, dass du kündigst. Bitte geh und komm als stärkerer Mann zurück! Ich brauche dich, aber du musst mir ebenbürtig sein können. Das ist alles, was ich von dir verlange. Warum kannst du das nicht sehen?_ Seine Mimik zeigte seine Verzweiflung.

Smithers kniete auf dem Boden. Er war nicht sicher, ob er stehen könnte, wenn er wollte. Seine Beine waren weich wie Pudding. Mister Burns hasste ihn! Nach allem, was er für den Mann getan hatte, stieß der Mann ihn weg. Er fühlte sich als hätte ihm jemand den Bauch aufgeschlitzt und weidete ihn langsam aus. Warum? WARUM? Warum war er niemals gut genug? Warum wollten seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn nicht weiter bei sich haben? Warum hatte sein Stiefvater ihn verhöhnt? Warum betrachtete jeder, den er beeindrucken wollte, ihn als wehleidigen Niemand? Er schlang seine Arme um sich und versuchte, sich nicht zu übergeben.

Burns sagte nichts und rührte sich nicht. Völliges Desinteresse. Er stand einfach nur hinter seinem Tisch, vermutlich darüber nachdenkend, ob er den Sicherheitsdienst rufen oder die Hunde loslassen sollte.

Smithers fühlte sich gebrochen. Er rang nach Luft wie ein Mann, der im Treibsand versank. Er sollte aufgeben, dachte er. Er sollte Burns' Vorschlag ablehnen, kündigen und seine Sachen packen. Aber was dann? Er würde in sein Apartment gehen und nach einigen Tagen wieder aufwachen, wenn der Whiskey aus war. Davon abgesehen, was würde er tun? All seine Fähigkeiten drehten sich um seine unterwürfige Beziehung zu seinem Chef. Vielleicht konnte ihm eine Reise quer durch das Land den Neuanfang bringen, den er brauchte. Vielleicht könnte er als der Mann zurückkommen, als den Mister Burns ihn haben wollte. Oder er könnte sich wieder zu dem Mann machen, der er sein wollte.

„ _In Ordnung"_ , murmelte Smithers. „ _Ich tue es."_

„ _Sie tun was?"_ , fragte Burns.

„ _Ich gehe ins Plateau City Kraftwerk"_

Burns legte in seiner typischen Art seine Fingerspitzen aneinander _. „Ausgezeichnet. Gehen Sie nach Hause und packen Sie. Ich werde Thaddeus mittteilen, dass Sie gleich morgen früh fliegen. Oh, er wird sehr aufgeregt sein, Sie zu haben, da bin ich mir sicher."_

(„ _Wenigstens einer ist es"_ , murmelte Smithers hinter seinem nicht vorhandenen Bart.")


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Waylon Smithers machte es sich in seinem komfortablen First-Class Sitz einer Boeing 737 so gemütlich wie es nur ging. Natürlich hatte ihm Mr. Burns nicht den Firmenjet zur Verfügung gestellt. Nein, das wäre zu viel der Höflichkeit gewesen. Vermutlich sollte er glücklich sein, dass Burns nicht beschlossen hatte, ihn in einer Kiste zu verschicken. Er nahm sich einen SkyGalleria Katalog und blätterte lustlos durch. Draußen vor den Fenstern war es noch genauso dunkel wie es war, als er das Manor verlassen hatte. Heute Morgen war alles so schnell von statten gegangen. Anfangs hatte er sich um sein Auto gesorgt. Burns meinte, er könnte es in der Garage der Angestellten parken. Ein Taxi traf vor dem Manor ein, ein Taxi. Nicht einmal einer von Burns zusätzlichen Chauffeuren würde ihn im Rolls Royce, den er immer fuhr, zum Flughafen bringen. Ein gewöhnliches, stinkendes, schmieriges Taxi. Smithers lud sein Gepäck in den Kofferraum und nahm auf dem Rücksitz Platz. Er hatte gehofft, Mr. Burns würde auf der Treppe stehen und ihm nachsehen, aber als er zurücksah, war der Mann bereits weg. Da war nichts.

Er blinzelte die aufkommenden Tränen weg, atmete tief durch und sammelte seine Gedanken. Smithers erlaubte sich noch einen letzten Blick auf die immer kleiner werdende Silhouette von Burns Manor auf dem Hügel und zwang sich, nach vorne zu sehen.

Jetzt saß er ihn einem Flugzeug Richtung Osten. Hatte er denn nicht schon daran gedacht, einen Neuanfang zu wagen? War ihm sein Job denn nicht ohnehin schon langweilig geworden? Smithers musste beidem zustimmen. Vielleicht war das alles mehr Segen als Fluch. Es war wahr, dass er niemals außerhalb von Springfield gelebt hatte. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben innerhalb der Stadtgrenze verbracht. Jetzt wo er an Bord war, hatte er schließlich Zeit zum Nachdenken. Es war ja nicht so, dass er gefeuert wurde. Was hatte Burns noch gleich gesagt, es war eine Chance, sich verdient zu machen? Smithers schnaubte verärgert, ein unerwartetes rebellisches Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Vielleicht gefällt es mir ja so gut in Plateau City, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkommen werde! Wie würde Mr. Burns das wohl gefallen, hah! Smithers hoffte, dass Burns das gar nicht gefallen würde. Er steckte das Magazin zurück in die Sitztasche und starrte aus dem Fenster. Das Flugzeug fuhr gerade zur Startbahn. Es stoppte; der Captain kündigte über Lautsprecher den Start an. Smithers fühlte sich nervös und aufgeregt. Als das Flugzeug an Geschwindigkeit gewann und sein Körper in den Sitz zurückgedrückt wurde, fühlte er seine Geister mit dem Flugzeug abheben. Es war als würde er einen guten Teil seines Stresses zurücklassen. Nach Erreichen der Reiseflughöhe bestellte er beim Steward einen Cocktail, steckte seine Kopfhörer rein und legte seinen Stuhl um. Plateau City, ich komme! Er drehte die Lautstärke auf seinem MyPod auf und schloss die Augen.

3 Stunden später trat er aus dem Flugzeug in den belebten Flughafen. Er war in LaGuardia gelandet. Laut Karte würde es nur eine kurze Zugfahrt nach Plateau City sein. Er schaltete sein Handy ein. Wie erwartet waren da keine neuen Nachrichten von Burns, aber eine Sprachnachricht von Thaddeus Dimas persönlich. Smithers hörte sie ab.

„ Guten Tag Mr. Smithers", begann Dimas. Smithers bemerkte einen leichten griechischen Akzent. „Hier spricht Mr. Dimas. Ihr Arbeitgeber, Mr. Burns, sagte mir, Ihre Ankunft heute Nachmittag zu erwarten. Ich hoffe, ich erreiche Sie, bevor Sie LaGuardia verlassen. Bitte nehmen Sie nicht den Zug. Ich habe meinen Piloten Antoine Radson geschickt, um Sie nach Plateau City zu bringen. Er wird Sie im Atrium um 14:30 abholen. Falls Sie schon weg sind, kontaktieren Sie mich bitte direkt, sodass ich meine Leute anweisen kann, Sie vom Plateau City Bahnhof abzuholen. Ich freue mich schon, mit Ihnen zu arbeiten, Mister Smithers. Guten Tag."

Smithers stellte sein Handy in den Energiesparmodus und verstaute es in seiner Tasche, bevor er den Fehler machen konnte, Burns anzurufen. Er würde abwarten, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Burns ihn anrief; und wenn das passierte, dachte er rebellisch, wäre er sehr glücklich, auf „ignorieren" zu drücken.

Smithers zögerte, nahm sein Handy nochmal heraus und machte eine Notiz. „Monty nicht anrufen", schrieb er. Er speicherte das Bild als Hintergrundbild. So, dachte er zufrieden. Er verstaute das Handy in seiner Tasche mit seinem MyPod und machte sich auf den Weg ins Atrium, um Antoine zu treffen.

Der LaGuardia Flughafen war geschäftig, aber trotzdem gab es welche, die überfüllter waren. Smithers erinnerte sich, als er und Burns einmal im O'Hare Flughafen in Chicago gelandet waren. Sie waren dort gewesen, um an einer Konferenz teilzunehmen und wurden eingeschneit. Was für ein Alptraum das gewesen war. Smithers hatte es geschafft, ein Hotelzimmer im Hilton am Flughafen zu bekommen. Trotz all der anderen festsitzenden Reisenden, konnte er eine Suite mit King-Size Bett und einem separatem Salon kriegen.

Burns bekam das Bett für sich alleine. Smithers kuschelte sich in einem Sessel im Wohnzimmer zusammen. Er erwachte steif wie ein Brett und wurde dafür von Burns verspottet. Smithers ballte seine Faust, als er sich erinnerte. Das Bett wäre groß genug für sie beide gewesen. Oder Burns hätte für ihn ein eigenes Zimmer bezahlen können. Aber Nein, das hätte zu viel Geld gekostet. Warum bekam Burns immer den Löwenanteil von allem? Warum musste er, Waylon Smithers, sich immer mit den Resten zufrieden geben?

Er entspannte sich wieder. Es wäre nicht gut, sich jetzt zu ärgern, sondern besser, sich auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren.

Vielleicht lag es an der Entfernung, vielleicht aber auch am Ortswechsel; aber zum ersten Mal in den fast 20 Jahren, in denen er für Burns gearbeitet hatte, fühlte er, dass er endlich klar denken konnte. Er sah Burns' unerfreuliches Benehmen als das, was es war. Die Enthüllung war belebend.

Smithers schaute auf seine Uhr. Sein Flugzeug war etwas früher als geplant angekommen. Es gab einen Friseur etwas weiter vorne. Er fuhr mit der Hand durch sein spitzes Haar. Er trug dieselbe Frisur schon viel zu lange, und er hatte noch eine gute halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor er sich mit Antoine traf. Er würde sich die Seiten kurz abrasieren lassen und das Haupthaar lang lassen. Vielleicht ließ er es sich auch noch länger wachsen. Viele Männer taten dies heutzutage. Es sah gut aus. Sein aktueller Haarschnitt war eher out. Ein neuer Haarschnitt machte ihn immer euphorisch und zuversichtlich.

Weniger als eine halbe Stunde später spazierte er aus dem Laden. Er blieb stehen, um seine Reflexion in einem Schaufenster zu betrachten, als er zur Gepäckshalle ging. Er fuhr sich durch seinen neuen Undercut Schnitt. Neue Stadt, neue Frisur, dachte Smithers lächelnd. Er blickte auf sein Spiegelbild. Du siehst gut aus, Waylon, dachte er zufrieden. Du siehst gut aus.

Es war einfach, Antoine zu finden. Er hielt ein Schild mit Smithers' Namen hoch. Zudem hatte er blaues Haar und einen ebenfalls blauen Bart. Sogar seine Augenbrauen waren blau. Wirklich, dachte Smithers überrascht. Dimas lässt ihm das durchgehen? Smithers versuchte, nicht allzu überrascht dreinzublicken, als er sich vorstellte. Sie schüttelten die Hände. Smithers ging hinüber zum Gepäcksband, aber Antoine stoppte ihn. „Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, aber ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und ihr Gepäck gleich direkt zum Hubschrauber bringen lassen", sagte Antoine. „Das ist in Ordnung. Danke, Mr. Radson!" „Antoine." Er klemmte das Schild unter seinen Arm. „Bevorzugen Sie.."

„Waylon, obwohl ich ehrlicherweise daran gewöhnt bin, bei meinem Nachnamen genannt zu werden."

„Sie bevorzugen Waylon?" Smithers nickte.

„Dann nenne ich Sie Waylon."

Er führte Smithers durch einige Terminals zum privaten Flugfeld. Antoine zeigte auf einen Hubschrauber, der auf einem Landeplatz bereit stand. „Das ist sie, unsere „Little Diva"." Er gab ihr einen hingebungsvollen Klapps als er hineinkletterte. „Sie ist ein AW119 Koala", sagte er, als er sich das Headset aufsetzte und eines an Smithers weiterreichte. „Nicht das luxuriöseste Mädchen, aber sie ist schnell und hat eine Reichweite von ca. 1000 Kilometer." Seine Stimme verlor sich, als er die notwendigen Überprüfungen vor dem Start durchführte.

Antoine nahm ein Fahrtenbuch heraus und notierte ein paar Zahlen. „Sie können bei mir im Cockpit oder hinten in der Kabine sitzen. Wo immer es Ihnen lieber ist. Aber Sie sollten sich schnell entscheiden, weil ich in einer Minute fertig sein werde."

Smithers hob eine Augenbraue. „Das Cockpit ist in Ordnung für mich."

Antoine nickte geistesabwesend. Er lehnte sich hinüber und öffnete die Türe auf der Copilot Seite, sodass Smithers einsteigen konnte.

Er versuchte, nicht auf Antoines blaues Haar zu starren. Wenn das jemand bei Mr. Burns versucht, würde er auf der Stelle heimgeschickt werden. Smithers grübelte. Er wunderte sich, was für eine Art von Person Thaddeus Dimas wohl war. Smithers mochte das blaue Haar. Es war zwar nichts, was für ihn in Frage kam, aber es schien Antoine zu passen.

Smithers lehnte sich zurück als Antoine die Überprüfungen abschloss und die Maschine startete. Er steuerte in nord-westliche Richtung und flog über den Hudson River. Smithers sah die Stadt und das Wasser unter sich vorbeiziehen. Fast sofort waren sie auf der anderen Seite des Flusses angekommen, stiegen höher und flogen über die einige hundert Meter hohen Klippen in Richtung Plateau City.

Plateau City war treffend benannt worden. Auf den Klippen erbaut, diente es als wirtschaftliches Zentrum zwischen New York City, Albany und New Jersey. Es war eine dicht besiedelte Stadt. Die Schutzgebiete und Nationalparks limitierten die städtische Ausdehnung. Anstatt sich auszudehnen, wie Springfield, wurde Plateau City nach oben hin vergrößert. Smithers konnte schon von Ferne die typische Form der Kühltürme am nord-westlichen Ende der Stadt erkennen. „Kühltürme", bemerkte er.

„Yepp", antwortete Antoine. „Wir nahmen Flusswasser zum Kühlen bis 1972. Dann änderte sich die Gesetzeslage. Die Leute mögen sie nicht, aber was soll's."

„Sie haben damals schon hier gearbeitet?"

„Ich? Nein, Ich habe nicht vor den 90igern angefangen. Waylon, wie alt denken Sie bin ich?" Er lachte. Smithers betrachtete Antoine aufmerksam. Es war schwer zu sagen. Das Gesicht des Mannes war von einigen Falten geprägt, aber zugleich jugendlich. Er war eher in Smithers Alter oder verbrachte viel Zeit in der Sonne. „Ich schätze, die blauen Haare haben mich verwirrt."

Antoine antwortete nicht. Smithers war nicht sicher, ob er da einen Nerv getroffen hatte. Er hielt sich am Sitz fest und sah aus dem Fenster, als Antoine zum Landeanflug überging. Er setzte den Hubschrauber sanft in der Mitte der Landebahn auf und schaltete die Maschinen aus. „Warten Sie eine Minute, bevor Sie aussteigen. Die Rotoren senken sich, wenn sie langsamer werden. Wir können es nicht brauchen, dass Sie einen sehr kurzen Haarschnitt bekommen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine." Er lächelte Smithers mit einer Mischung aus Spaß und tödlichem Ernst an. Smithers nickte. Beide nahmen ihr Headset ab. Da war ein seltsam stiller Moment zwischen ihnen. „Antoine?", begann Smithers vorsichtig.

„Ja?", antworte Antoine ebenso vorsichtig.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht wegen Ihrer Haare ärgern."

Antoine sah erleichtert aus. „Ach das, nein. Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Manchmal werde ich so." Er öffnete die Ladeluke. „Oh, sehen Sie. Da kommt Dimas' treuer Schoßhund." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Dieser Mann ist ein Lakai. Ich meine, er ist so weit in Dimas' Hintern gekrochen..". Antoine brach ab und sah verlegen aus. „Aber hey, lassen Sie mich nicht beginnen zu klatschen, okay? Dieser junge Mann ist Preston Tucci. Wahrscheinlich ist er hier, um Sie zu treffen."

Antoine stieg aus. „Hey, Schnösel!", sagte er freundschaftlich.

Der „Schnösel", mit dem er sprach, Preston Tucci, war ein junger Mann Mitte Zwanzig. Noch nicht lange mit dem Wirtschaftsstudium fertig, seiner Garderobe nach zu urteilen. Er trug makellos gebügelte khakifarbene Hosen, ein weißes Hemd und eine gemusterte Krawatte, die Smithers nur als hässlich beschreiben konnte und einen grauer Blazer. Sein braunes Haar war in einem unordentlich-schicken Stil frisiert und er trug eine Brille mit runden Gläsern.

Er rümpfte die Nase und sagte hochnäsig: "Mister Radson, Wie ich sehe, haben Sie eine weitere erfolgreiche Landung geschafft."

„Ich würde Sie doch nicht enttäuschen wollen, Schnösel."

„Es heißt Preston, und wenn Sie abstürzen würden, wäre ich nicht enttäuscht. Es ist Mr. Smithers, den ich mich freue zu sehen."

„Ja, wie auch immer", sagte Antoine grinsend. Er sprang aus dem Helikopter und begann, die Rotoren zu sichern. „Sie würden mich vermissen, wenn ich weg wäre."

Preston schob die Brille auf seine Nase. „Das würde ich ganz sicher nicht."

„Wie auch immer", rief Antoine in sing-sang Stimme über seine Schulter. Preston ignorierte ihn. „Ungehobelter Affe", murmelte er, aber es war laut genug, dass Smithers es hören konnte. „Ich entschuldige mich für ihn. Er scheint zu denken, ein Pilot zu sein macht ihn über jede Kritik erhaben. Gestatten Sie mir, mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Preston Tucci, Mister Dimas' persönlicher Assistent."

(„Schoßhündchen", rief Antoine aus dem Hintergrund.)

(„Halten Sie den Mund, Antoine", zischte Preston.)

Smithers sah dem Wortwechsel mit Vergnügen zu. Es ist, wie Lenny und Carl zuzusehen, dachte er. Ungebetenerweise überkam Smithers eine Welle Nostalgie. Er seufzte. Fast vermisste er die beiden. Fast, aber nicht ganz.

Preston gab ihm ein Tablet und einen Stift. „Hier ist eine Kopie ihres vorübergehenden Arbeitsvertrages, Mister Smithers. Ich habe ihn kontrolliert und alles ist in Ordnung. Bitte unterschreiben Sie hier mit diesem Stift, und dann zeige ich Ihnen Ihr Büro. Antoine wird Ihr Gepäck ausladen und es wird direkt in Ihre Unterkunft gebracht."

* * *

„Nun, was halten Sie von Ihrem neuen Büro?", fragte Thaddeus Dimas stolz.

„Es ist sehr nett, Sir."

In Wahrheit war das Büro ziemlich das gleiche wie das, das er in Springfield hatte, vielleicht ein bisschen kleiner. Es war einfach, aber zweckmäßig. Es hatte den obligaten Schreibtisch, Computer, Regale und Stühle für Gäste.

Dimas war ein kontaktfreudiger, lauter und rundlicher Man. Er hatte kleine, dunkle Augen und griechische Merkmale. Er hieß Smithers herzlich willkommen. Smithers konnte nicht anders, als an den Mann vom Monopolyspiel zu denken, als er Dimas' runde Figur im Anzug sah. Er wäre ein guter „Uncle Pennybags".

Nachdem Smithers seinen Laptop und seine Tasche in seinem Büro verstaut hatte, fuhr Dimas mit seiner Tour durch das Kraftwerk fort. Im Vergleich zu Springfield war das Layout anders. Smithers bemerkte ebenfalls, dass das Kraftwerk in Topzustand war. Er hatte nicht realisiert, wie verfallen das Springfielder Kraftwerk inzwischen war, bis er Dimas' allerneuerste Technologie gesehen hatte.

„Wir verwenden die gleiche Art Reaktoren wie in Springfield, Siedewasserreaktoren. Vieles davon wird für Sie ein alter Hut sein, bin ich sicher", erklärte er, während er Smithers zum zentralen Kontrollraum führte. „Natürlich werden die Brennstäbe von Elektromagneten kontrolliert. So lange der Stromkreis funktioniert, sind sie aktiv. Im Notfall wird die Stromversorgung gekappt, die Magneten schalten sich ab und der Reaktor wird heruntergefahren.", erklärte er.

Dimas führte ihn weiter durch das Kraftwerk und stellte ihm einige seiner leitenden Angestellten vor.

Am Abend packte er seine Koffer aus. Sein Einzimmerappartment war nichts Besonderes, aber es war eingerichtet. Es lag in einem Apparthotel in Gehdistanz zur Downtown. Die Fahrzeit zum Kraftwerk war auch nicht schlecht. Er konnte die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel nehmen.

Er hatte heute verschieden Leute aus dem Kraftwerk getroffen. Die Atmosphäre dort schien professionell, aber trotzdem lässig zu sein. Keine Androhung von Hunden oder Falltüren. Es war so eine Abwechslung zu der Art, wie das Springfield Kraftwerk unter Burns' eiserner Hand geführt wurde. Denkst du schon wieder an Mr. Burns, schimpfte er sich selbst. Er nahm seinen MyPod aus seinem Rucksack und steckte ihn in das Ladegerät.

Einiger der Angestellten trafen sich zum Dinner und für Drinks nach der Arbeit. Da Smithers neu war, luden sie ihn ein, mitzukommen. Da waren Ruby aus der Buchhaltung, Preston, einige andere Leute, deren Namen er nicht mehr wusste und irgendwie hatte Antoine es geschafft, sich selbst einzuladen. Smithers bemerkte, dass Antoine der einzige mit blauem Haar war. Er fragte Preston. „Es ist, weil er Pilot ist", spottete Preston. „Er denkt, er muss öffentlich nicht gesehen werden und Mister Dimas stimmt ihm zu, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, warum er den Mann toleriert. Antoine ist komplett respektlos was Repräsentation betrifft. Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre er schon vor langer Zeit gefeuert worden."

Vielleicht sind sie doch nicht wie Lenny und Carl, dachte Smithers und revidierte seinen ersten Eindruck.

Er war der Meinung, dass Ausgehen genau das Richtige wäre, um sich abzulenken. Es würde auch eine gute Gelegenheit sein, seine Arbeitskollegen näher kennen zu lernen. Er schlüpfte in ein Paar Jeans und zog eine Weste über sein Hemd. Er überprüfte sein Outfit im Spiegel. Es passte für ein zwangloses Abendessen.

Preston hatte Smithers eine Wegbeschreibung zur „The Lucky Lady" gegeben. Es war eine Bar downtown im Westernstil. Es war ein kurzer Spaziergang von Smithers Apartment. Er zog sich ein Paar Cowboystiefel an, die er mitgebracht hatte. Er schnappte sich seine Brieftasche und Schlüssel und ging. Sein Handy ließ er absichtlich zu Hause.

Wie die anderen gesagt hatten, war die Bar durch die Cowgirl - Silhouette auf der Markise einfach zu finden. Er trat ein und erkannte die Gruppe aus dem Kraftwerk. Antoine stach aus der Menge heraus. Smithers ging zu ihrem Tisch hinüber und setzte sich zwischen Rube und einem Mann, den er bisher nicht kannte. Man stellte sich vor, Nettigkeiten wurden ausgetauscht und Getränke bestellt. Smithers bemerkte, dass Antoine eine große blonde Frau an der Bar anstarrte. Ruby schnippte mit den Fingern. „Hey, Antoine, vergiss nicht zu blinzeln." Jener wurde rot, sah weg und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. „Ich habe nicht gestarrt", murmelte er in sein Glas.

„Ceasar Flickerman da drüben denkt, dass er beliebt bei den Frauen ist!", sagte ein Mann in mittlerem Alter mit freundlichem Gesicht. Antoine machte eine unhöfliche, aber scherzhafte Geste. Jeder lachte.

Die Drinks kamen. Smithers hatte gerade einen weiteren Shot Whiskey getrunken, gefolgt von einem Bier. Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er nahm einen Schluck Wasser und aß von den Tortillachips, die der Kellner gebracht hatte.

Smithers konnte sich kaum an seinen Weg zurück zu seinem Apartment erinnern, aber in einem war er sich sicher: er mochte diese Leute. Er vermisste Springfield nicht, und falls er entschied in Plateau City zu bleiben, würde es nicht so schlimm werden.

Er zog seine Stiefel aus, zog sich bis auf die Unterhose aus und kroch ins Bett. Der Morgen würde früh genug kommen, aber vielleicht… vielleicht, dachte er, freute er sich auf einen Neuanfang ohne Burns.

Er hatte nicht auf sein Telefon geschaut, bevor er ins Bett ging. Hätte er, hätte er einen verpassten Anruf von einem gewissen einsamen Mann, der in Springfield zurück geblieben war, gesehen.


End file.
